new_ideasfandomcom-20200216-history
Toons Goin' West
is an ongoing Western comedy comic series published by IDW Publishing. Sypnosis Set in the old west, Sherrif Bugs Bunny and his Deputies Mickey and Minnie Mouse must stop many bandits and outlaws in the town of Gold Shield Town. The Doggies' Subplots In the suplots, The Doggies are Lucky Luke-esque cowboys who must stop bandits and outlaws in a comedic ways. Characters Main *'Sheriff Bugs Bunny' - a sheriff and the main protagonist of the main stories. *'Deputy Mickey Mouse' - a deupty and one of the two secondary protagonists of the main stories. *'Deputy Minnie Mouse' - a deupty and one of the two secondary protagonists of the main stories. *'George Doggie' - a cowboy and the protagonist of the subplots. *'Linda Doggie' - a cowgirl and the secondary protagonist of the subplots. *'Tyler Doggie' - TBD *'Karen Doggie' - TBD *'Robbie Doggie' - TBD *'Jillian Doggie' - TBD *'Kevin and Wendy Doggie' - TBD *'Joe Doggie' - TBD *'Melissa Doggie' - TBD Recurring *'Daffy Duck' - a duck who is Bugs' best friend. *'Lola Bunny' - a rabbit who is Bugs' love interest. *'Mr. Magoo' - *'Scooby-Doo' - a dog who *'Shaggy Rogers' - a scaredy cowboy who is Scooby-Doo's owner *'Croc McShooter' - a crocodile who *'Sam and Bobo Pussycat' - two cats who *'Ricky Mouse' - a salesman mouse who is often robbed by bandits, mainly the Birdton Siblings. *'Cow and Chicken' - two Rintindumb-esque prison guards who frecuently help the Doggies to capture the Birdton Siblings every time they escape from prison. Antagonists *'Yosemite Sam' - Sheriff Bugs' arch-enemy and the comic's main antagonist. **'Minerva Mink' - TBD **'Elmer Fudd' - TBD **'Fang Suckle' - TBD *'Bryte Birdton' - The leader of the Birdton Siblings and the Doggies' arch-enemy. Despite her surname, she isn't related to them. **'Bob Birdton' - TBD **'Eddie Birdton' - TBD **'Eli Birdton' - the dumbest of the Birdton Siblings. *'Sonic the Kid-Hedeghog' - TBD **'Amy Rose' - TBD **'Miles "Tails" Prower' - TBD **'TBD' - TBD *'Ripper James' - TBD *'Penelope Pitstop' - TBD *'The Red Guy' - TBD *'Dominic Cassidy and Laura "The Sundance Cat" Longabaugh' - TBD Television adaptation See (TV series) Issues #''Not So Very Long Ago...'' (1/2) - Mickey and Minnie have became a deputy duo to Sheriff Bugs. Meanwhile, the Doggies begin their hunt for the wanted Penelope Pitstop. #''TBD'' (2/2) - (reserved for Bricky Blocks, KKDisney or Modern) #''Everything They Got, Is Ours'' - #''Cow's Inheritance'' - Cow receives a succulent inheritance that, in the case of her dies, would automatically pass to the following heir: Bryte Birdton! # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Comic transcripts /Comic transcripts Trivia *The comic series is a spoof of Western films, such as The Lone Ranger, (reserved for Bricky Blocks). *Most of the stories are two-part stories. *The Doggies' subplots take similaties to Morris and Rene Goscinny's Lucky Luke.